Heartbreak
by J.E.McCormickGal
Summary: Tweek is depressed about his break-up with Craig - the fact his ex is now dating Thomas doesn't help. Can it end Happily ever after? Mild Cromas for sake of story. Creek.


**Heartbreak**

Tweek sat on his bed, drinking coffee. He was contemplating his rather shitty life.

In 8th Grade, Tweek had dated his best friend Craig – loved every minute of it, managed to cut back on the coffee and become more normal and less twitchy, felt truly happy. Craig had seemed happy too – he smiled and joked a lot more. He showed emotion. Sure, his friends had laughed at his strange choice in boys, but he'd been happy.

They had dated for over a year. One year, two months, five days. Tweek estimated about 5 hours on top of that. Tweek had always been more into the relationship than Craig – he was the one who encouraged more hugging, holding hands. He was the one who wanted to make it more public. Craig said he'd rather not do anything in public. So Tweek didn't pressure him. He knew how much he hated pressure. He understood.

One Monday, Tweek woke up, happy as usual. He'd finished breakfast, and was just walking to meet with Craig when he got a text:

'_I don't think it's working out; I think it's time for us to see other people. Sorry, it's been over a year and we only hug. I'm sorry if this hurts but we can still be friends_.'

Tweek had stared at his phone in disbelief. How could they break up? They were meant to be together, weren't they? They had a connection, the worked so well together, surely this was a prank?

When Tweek walked into school, he had seen Craig holding hands with Clyde Donovan. _Clyde Donovan_.

Tweek broke down, he couldn't stop himself. He tried to hide in a corner, but a teacher found him. She tried to comfort him, but just lead him straight past Craig again, causing him to cry harder. Craig looked at him, but offered no concern, no distress. He was just his old emotionless self, and he turned back to Clyde.

Tweek was taken to the school councillor. He refused to tell anyone anything, and in the end they had to leave him, rocking himself on the padded seat, his knees to his chest and head buried in his arms.

'_Why did he break up with me? Why is he with Clyde? What did I do wrong?_' Tweek thought to himself. He was totally convinced he had done something wrong. What had happened?

Tweek was eventually sent to professional counselling, and put on a whole load of drugs for depression. For all they helped, they could have just told him to get over it.

He eventually stopped taking medication, and simply turned to coffee. Soon he was an even bigger wreck then before – his paranoia had skyrocketed and he trusted no-one. He became cynical, pessimistic and distrustful of everything. The mere sight of Craig caused him to feel like bursting into tears. The mention of his name made his heart stop. He twitched more than usual, and shrunk away from comfort and friends – he felt they would all ditch him like Craig had.

He didn't speak to Craig for over four months. After dating Bebe for a while, Craig had dated Kenny for a week. Tweek started beating himself up over it, hurting himself to punish himself for ruining the most perfect part of his life.

Then they started talking again. Tweek had recovered to the point where he no longer burst into tears when Craig was near him. Tweek had his friend back. Sure, he always wished they could get back together, but he let himself trust Craig – he was his best friend again. They started meeting up together, and Tweek allowed himself fantasies of confession and love – of them getting together and being together forever.

To Tweek, life was looking up, just a bit.

Tweek snapped out of his reminiscing when a loud ringtone told him he had a text. The ID read 'Craig', and Tweek felt a skip of joy in his heart. He opened the text eagerly.

'_I'm dating Thomas._'

Tweek re-read the text. He felt his heart stop, and he counted to two before it continued its dull thumping. He didn't know why Craig was telling him this, or what to do.

He had attempted to be friends with Thomas before, when his group had started hanging out with him. People assumed that because they both had verbal ticks and were embarrassed by them, and because they were quite similar, they would get on. It was like pushing North to North on a magnet; you can do it if you try hard enough, but you have to hold it there because it breaks apart by itself.

That's how it was – without his friends pushing him to be nice to Thomas, they were enemies. Thomas was constantly aggravating Tweek, bullying him and purposefully pushing him to the edge. Tweek had once considered suicide because of Thomas. Not that he ever tried to carry it out – he simply thought about it.

And now, even though he knew how badly cut up he was over Craig, he'd gone and said yes when Craig asked him out? His head was calling the Tourette's boy a backstabbing traitor. His heart was asking God to just kill him now. Or was it the other way around?

Tweek wasn't sure. He sent a congrats text to both Craig and Thomas, in the hope that being friendly would help. He got a reply from Thomas, but not Craig.

'_Thanks_'

Tweek couldn't help himself. Because Thomas knew he still loved Craig, and trying to be slightly friendly while also expressing a point, he replied;

'_Lucky ass bastard lol_'

Not more than two minutes later, Tweek got a text from Craig.

'_Stop being bitchy to Thomas_'

Tweek felt himself heat up with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to be bitchy and upset Thomas. He also felt rather indignant; Thomas had snitched on him to Craig, and embarrassed Tweek in front of him as a result. He apologised to both, telling Craig he had been joking.

'_It was a joke –you wouldn't understand the meaning_'

When neither replied, Tweek wondered if he'd gone too far with that statement. He threw his phone to the floor, buried his head into his pillow and cried himself to sleep.

For 3 days, Tweek refused to go to school. His parents decided not to push it, and instead let him sulk in bed and drink coffee. He talked to Clyde on MSN, and found out that really, Thomas was dating Craig until he could ask out another guy, Owen from North Park.

This infuriated Tweek and he had to struggle hard with the emotion telling him to go and kill Thomas, or at least shout at him about how unfair it was to let Craig be used. He stayed home for another day, but was eventually forced by his parents to go to school on Friday.

He decided to take his depression medication, and stood at the bus stop, drinking lazily from his thermos and staring blankly into space. He was totally out of it, he felt emotionless and dazed, like he was walking in a dream. His hair was even more dishevelled than usual, his shirt badly buttoned and the dark circles under his eyes more prominent than ever. He had barely eaten for days, and having already been skinny, was now bordering on anorexic.

He didn't notice the concerned look he got from his class-mates; he simply walked to the end of the bus and slumped down, a defeated look on his face. When Craig also walked onto the bus, Tweek looked away from him, out of the window.

Craig was concerned about Tweek. He had broken up with Tweek, thinking he was a bad influence on the spazzy blonde, and it would be better for Tweek to get over him and find someone better. He had dated other guys, to try and keep his mind off the blonde. When he had first seen Tweek after he had been prescribed depression medication – he had been horrified. The drugs had left Tweek an empty shell of the boy he had loved – he always had a straight face on, and his eyes were dead and empty. He drank coffee as if it was simply an action programmed into him, not like the precious liquid provided comfort.

Tweek had declined, started muttering to himself about paranoid theories that weren't at all related to gnomes or the government – and when Craig listened closely the 'theories' were quite often about suicide and if 'this is what God wants'.

But still Craig kept away from the blonde, in the hopes he would recover and get someone better.

It was over a month, and Tweek had declined while Craig's relationship with Thomas started failing. It took weeks for Craig to pluck up the courage, but he did it eventually.

One Monday, Craig walked up to Thomas.

"I'm sorry. We can't date anymore. It was fake; I just used you to keep my mind off Tweek. But he needs me, and I need him. I'm sorry I used you." He said, deciding his usual upfront but truthful approach would work best. Thomas didn't seem affected.

"I was –FUCK! - using you until I could ask out a guy I like. Feelings –SHIT- mutual." Thomas replied, shrugging.

"Glad that's over. See you round." Craig flipped off Thomas, and walked off to find Tweek.

He found the boy in the canteen, surrounded by Clyde, Token, Kyle and Stan, who were all looking concerned. Tweek himself was looking mildly upset – maybe his medication was wearing off.

"What's up Tweek?" Kyle asked. The blonde shrugged.

"Fine."

"You sure you're ok?" Stan and Kyle looked at each other doubtfully.

"Yes."

Tweek was silent, replying only single answered answers. Craig walked up behind him, earning him a glare from Kyle and Clyde.

"Craig, he doesn't need you right now. Look what you've done to him." The red-haired Jew stood up and gestured at Tweek as he hissed angrily into Craig' ear.

"I know. So I'm coming to fix it." The noirette growled, and tapped Tweeks shoulder. Usually the blonde would jump and scream, but now he simply turned his head, staring blankly at Craig.

"We need to talk Tweek."

Craig pulled Tweek outside with him. The smaller boy put up no resistance, but looked at Craig enquiringly.

"What do you want Craig?" he asked, and his voice shook slightly. That was a good sign. Emotion.

"Tweek... I'm sorry. It's not the same without you. I was a dick, and I thought that I was a bad influence and that breaking up with you was the best thing. I can see it wasn't. I've missed you, more than you know, and I'm really sorry I hurt you. I want us to try again – if you're okay with that?"

Tweek' eyes widened. Craig braced himself for rejection.

"How can I say no? You're all I ever wanted Craig – I'd be stupid to pass you up. Anyone would." Tweek said. He pressed himself to Craig, breathing in the scent he'd missed – and Craig hugged him closer still.

It felt perfect. It was like before. They hugged, and smiled at each other. Then something unexpected happened.

Tweek found himself pushed against a wall, Craig's lips on his own. Tweek wasn't sure what to do – he'd never been kissed before. When Craig pushed his lips harder against Tweek's, Tweek copied. The rest came naturally.

Eventually they pulled apart. Tweek managed a small smile. Craig held his hand and squeezed it, offering reassurance.

Tweek could feel that maybe, just maybe, this time it could work out. He was glad he was worth a second try.

A/N: Words 1,954

Well. Inspired by the events of today. I shall explain;

I was dumped by my boyfriend around 5 months ago. He dated two of my friends, then moved away. I was really depressed (but didn't get therapy or medication. Really, I just wallowed in sadness. Ah well) Last month we started talking again. I've been feeling really happy about it. Until today. He's just asked my friend Chloe out.

And she's being a bitch about it when I was trying to be nice. Up to the first star on the third page, is true. Even the texts (apart from name changes and 'lucky ass bastard' was 'lucky ass bitch') But I haven't cried myself to sleep. Yet. The rest is wishful thinking and a happy ending that almost definitely won't come.

If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Tweek my ex (Robert) is Craig and Chloe is Thomas. And the thing about Owen is true also.

SO yes. I am sad. Must go now or my mother will confiscate my laptop. Bye

Jenni


End file.
